dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters and Volumes
This is a list of all current volumes and chapters of the Japanese manga series Dr. Stone, written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Boichi. It is published by Shueisha. It has been serialized in Shōnen Jump magazine since March 06, 2017. Currently, 12 volumes have been collected in tankōbon format. The series has been licensed for English-language release by Viz Media. List of Volumes Dr. Stone |Sutōn Wārudo}} *002 |Fantashī Bāsasu Saiensu}} *003 |Kingu obu za Sutōn Wārudo}} *004 *005 *006 司|Taiju Bāsasu Tsukasa}} *007 |pages = 192 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami |jp cover = Volume 1.png |eng cover = US Volume 1.png }} *009 司|Senkū Bāsasu Tsukasa}} *010 *011 *012 (序章最終話)|Epirōgu obu Purorōgu (Joshō Saishū-wa)}} *013 |Dai Itsushō Sutōn Wārudo Za Biginingu}} *014 *015 *016 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Taiju Oki, Yuzuriha Ogawa |jp cover = Volume 2.png |eng cover = US Volume 2.png }} *018 *019 *020 |Sutōn Rōdo}} *021 *022 |Sabaibaru Gurume}} *023 *024 *025 |pages = 200 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Kohaku |jp cover = Volume 3.png |eng cover = US Volume 3.png }} *027 *028 |Kuria Wārudo}} *029 |Senkūzu Rabo}} *030 |Desu Gurīn}} *031 *032 |Burein Ando Hāto}} *033 *034 |pages = 192 (Japanese) 200 (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Chrome |jp cover = Volume 4.png |eng cover = US Volume 4.png }} *036 と |Ginrō to Kinrō}} *037 *038 |Masutā Obu Fureimu}} *039 |Ando za Winā Izu}} *040 *041 |Dokutā Sutōn}} *042 *043 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Chrome, Kohaku, Kaseki, Kinro, Ginro, Suika, Ruri |jp cover = Volume 5.png |eng cover = US Volume 5.png }} *045 １(第一章最終話)|Epirōgu Obu Chaputā Ichi (Dai Isshō Saishō-wa)}} *046 |Sutōn Wōzu}} *047 |Saiensu Bāsasu Pawā}} *048 *049 *050 *051 *052 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Byakuya Ishigami, Kaseki |jp cover = Volume 6.png |eng cover = US Volume 6.png }} *054 *055 Treasure Dungeon Push Start *056 |Za Torejā}} *057 *058 *059 *060 *061 |Sutōn Wōzu Biginingu}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) 192 (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Kohaku |jp cover = Volume 7.png |eng cover = US Volume 7.png }} *063 *064 |Hotto Rain}} *065 *066 *067 *068 *069 |Suchīmu Gorira}} *070 |Pēpā Shīrudo}} |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Gen Asagiri |jp cover = Volume 8.png |eng cover = US Volume 8.png }} |Purizun Bureiku}} *072 *073 *074 *075 20|Kaunto Daun Nijū}} *076 |Fainaru Batoru}} *077 *078 *079 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Tsukasa Shishio |jp cover = Volume 9.png |eng cover = US Volume 9.png }} *081 |Fingaachippu}} *082 (第二章最終話)|Epiroogu obe Sutōn Wōzu (Dai Nishō Saishō-wa)}} *083 |Dokutā Sutōn}} *084 *085 *086 |Manē}} *087 *088 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Ryusui Nanami, Kohaku, Chrome |jp cover = Volume 10.png |eng cover = US Volume 10.png }} *090 |Nyū Wārudo Mappu}} *091 *092 *093 *094 の香り|Burakku Jueru no Kaori}} *095 *096 *097 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Francois |jp cover = Volume 11.png |eng cover = US Volume 11.png }} *099 *100 *101 |Torejā Bokkusu}} *102 *103 *104 *105 *106 |pages = 200 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami, Gen Asagiri, Kohaku |jp cover = Volume 12.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} *108 *109 *110 *111 |Saiensu Wōzu}} *112 *113 *114 *115 |pages = 192 (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami Kohaku Amaryllis |jp cover = Volume 13.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} *117 *118 |Sairento Sorujāzu}} *119 |Saiensu Sorujāzu}} *120 |Toppu Shīkurīto}} *121 の |Medeyūsa no Sugao}} *122 *123 *124 |pages = TBA (Japanese) TBA (English) |characters = Senku Ishigami Kohaku Mozu |jp cover = Volume 14.png |eng cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon *Chapter 125: Decisive Three-Dimensional Battle *Chapter 126: Three-Dimensional Stratagem *Chapter 127: Medusa & Perseus *Chapter 128: Island-Wide Battle Royale *Chapter 129: Joker *Chapter 130: Devil's Choice *Chapter 131: Nasty Crimes *Chapter 132: The Strongest Weapon is... *Chapter 133: Flash of Destruction *Chapter 134: Commander Faceoff *Chapter 135: Counting *Chapter 136: Medusa vs. Science Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya Chapters not yet in tankōbon *Chapter 001: Humanity's Support System *Chapter 002: Quail Egg Toss *Chapter 003: Space, Please *Chapter 004: Humanity's Return to Mother Earth *Chapter 005: Waiting for Byakuya is Hard Work *Chapter 006: In Order to Protect the ISS, I Must Hunt *Chapter 007: I Can See You *Chapter 008: An Era Without Gray *Chapter 009: I Am Here Cover Gallery Japanese Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Volume 8.png|Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Volume 9 Volume 10.png|Volume 10 Volume 11.png|Volume 11 Volume 12.png|Volume 12 Volume 13.png|Volume 13 Volume 14.png|Volume 14 English Covers US Volume 1.png|Volume 1 US Volume 2.png|Volume 2 US Volume 3.png|Volume 3 US Volume 4.png|Volume 4 US Volume 5.png|Volume 5 US Volume 6.png|Volume 6 US Volume 7.png|Volume 7 US Volume 8.png|Volume 8 US Volume 9.png|Volume 9 US Volume 10.png|Volume 10 US Volume 11.png|Volume 11 Category:Content Category:Media